Secretos, Mentiras & Engaños del Pasado
by BellaPotter.McCartyCullen
Summary: Harry ha quedado huérfano y como último deseo de sus padres es enviado a vivircon sus tíos maternos, crece en la ignorancia total de que tiene una familia paterna, un padrino, q es mago y que tiene un destino que cumplir. Una nueva version de la historia! Entre y opinen que les parece! Primera parte del ff estará enfocada en James y Lily !
1. Chapter 1 Los Hechos

**Hola a tod s, este es mi 1er fic, aunque siempre pense que sería de Twilight, pues la mente a veces le juega a una malas pasadas y Harry fue lo que vino a mi insipración. Les cuento, la idea de este fic llego a mi mientras veia con mi hijo "Harry Potter y la piedra filososfal", en la primera escena en que aparecen los Dursley. Vino a mi esta pregunta: "Y si los Dursley hubieran querido a Harry?". Wow muchas cosas habrian sido muuuuuyyyy diferentes ! Bueno solo espero que les guste y la vayan disfrutanto al leerla, asi como yo lo hare al escribirla! Me dan su opinion !**

**Parte de la trama y los personajes es propiedad de JK Rowling & Warner Brothers, lo demas, es de mi total autoria :)**

_Los hechos_

_ Harry Potter ha quedado huérfano con tan sólo un año. Sus padres, grandes y respetados magos dentro de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, fueron asesinados por el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort. Tras la muerte de sus padres y por deseo de ellos, Albus Dumblodore entrega al pequeño Harry a su tía Petunia, la hermana de su madre, para que esta lo críe como a su propio hijo, lejos de la familia de su padre, de su padrino, de la magia y de la fama que ganó por ser "el niño que vivió". Petunia lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, sellando así la promesa que le hizo a su hermana de velar por él, en caso de ella o su esposo faltaran y prometiendo no revelar nada a Harry acerca de sus padres hasta que cumpla 11 años y deba ir a ocupar su lugar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia & Hechicería. _

_ Lo que menos se imaginará Harry es que el asesino de sus padres aun anda por ahí, esperando cumplir una vieja profecía, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva, y Harry deberá aprender y saber muchos secretos del pasado, descubrir engaños y mentiras, para luchar por el presente, salvar el futuro y así cumplir con su destino._

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2 Lily Evans & James Potter

**Lily Evans & James Potter**

Hacia un día de ensueño. El sol, brillante y alegre, descansaba sobre el Lago Negro y sobre los jardines del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia & Hechicería. Desde lo alto de la Torre de Gryffindor, una joven 18 años miraba por uno de los ventanales de los dormitorios de chicas. Era una joven preciosa. De cabellos largos y rojos, tenía la tez clara, llena de pecas, manos delicadas y una enigmática y misteriosa mirada verde, que traían de cabeza a más de uno. Pero, para desgracia de todos ellos, esta joven llevaba en su mano izquierda un hermoso anillo de diamantes, símbolo de una promesa de amor. Promesa que ahora le pesaba y le preocupaba.

- Lily, Lily, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo una chica alta y de cabellos negros - ¡Por Merlín ¡ ¡Aún no estás lista y la ceremonia es en una hora! – exclamo la joven un tanto angustiada

- No es para tanto Annabelle*. – dijo Lily riendo ante la expresión de su amiga

- ¿No es para tanto? ¿No es para tanto? Te entregarán el Premio Anual hoy. Le dirás a tus padres acerca de tu compromiso con el patético e idiota de… - pero Lily la interrumpió

- No lo llames así.

- Tú hasta hace menos de un año le llamabas así – observó Annabelle

- Hace menos de un año las cosas no estaban como lo están ahora Anna – dijo Lily suspirando – He sido una tonta todo este tiempo, al no querer reconocer mis sentimientos, al no aceptar que Sev ya no será el mismo niño con quién corría por los parques de mi infancia. Tantas cosas Anna… - dijo esto último con tristeza

Annabelle la abraza…

- Lo sé Lils, lo sé amiga. Se cuanto te duele lo de Quejicus…

- ¡Anna!

- Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que te duele. Pero míralo así, perdiste un amigo pero ganaste un amor. Además, ¡es divertido llamarlo idiota y patético!

Ambas amigas rieron. Lily conoció a Annabelle en el Expreso de Hogwarts, el día que ambas iban por primera vez a Hogwarts. Annabelle es mestiza y de ascendencia oriental por parte de su madre, quien es una bruja. Su padre es mago, de padres muggles como Lily. Ambas hicieron conexión al instante. Gracias a Anna aprendió muchas cosas, que por ser hija de muggles, ignoraba acerca del mundo mágico.

- Te extrañaré – dijo Lily

- ¡Bah! No exageres. Nos estaremos viendo, además queda tu boda con el tonto ese en la cuál… - decía Annabelle cuando fue interrumpida

- …serás la madrina ya que no me queda otra opción – dijo un muchacho entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Esta prohibido que los chicos estén en los dormitorios de las chicas! – dijo Annabelle

- Querida Anna, las clases acabaron. Deja los sermones Srta. Prefecta.

- Eres idiota Potter.

- Vaya, yo también te quiero, vamos, sé buena amiga y déjame a solas con mi prometida. – dijo James

- Bueno, solo me iré porque mis padres llegaron y muero de ganas de verlos. Lily, tienes poco tiempo para arreglarte. Corre a este tarado del cuarto y vístete.

Se fue dando un gran portazo y al cerrársela puerta se escuchó una risa burlona…

- Pelirroja

- Potter

James Potter era un muchacho alto y musculoso, de piel un poco tostada, debido a los largos entrenamientos y partidos de Quidditch. Tenía ojos marrones, siempre detrás de unas gafas redondas y el pelo, de un negro azabache, muy desordenado. Se acercó a su prometida y la abrazó.

-Aun no te has vestido y yo me muero porque conozcas a mis padres. – dijo James

Lily solo sonrió con nerviosismo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy nerviosa

-¡Ja! Lily Evans esta nerviosa, ¡si le cuento a Canuto no me lo creé!

- Eres idiota, Annabelle tiene razón. Es en serio. Tengo miedo de ser una decepción, no quiero causarte problemas. Un Potter, una familia de sangre limpia, con una hija de muggles como yo.

- Lily, no sé ya de que manera decírtelo, mis padres no son esa clase de magos. Te adorarán, igual como lo hago yo. Y sino es así, pues no pasa nada. Yo ya elegí con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y quien quiero que sea la madre de mis siete hijos.

- No seas tonto, todo esto es serio

- Jamás he hablado tan serio como ahora creo que en toda mi vida. Te traje esto – sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo de su bolsillo – es para que los uses hoy – dijo James

- James, ¿Qué dije acerca de lo regalos?

- Tengo memoria selectiva, lo sabes – con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, esa que la mataba desde tiempos inmemorables, cuando lo odiaba y lo ama, sin aun aceptarlo, hasta la muerte

- ¿Cómo aguantaré toda la vida contigo? – dijo, abriendo la cajita - ¡Oh, Merlín! James, están hermosos. ¡No debiste!

Eran unos aretes hermosos, a juego con su anillo…

-Uno de los tantos detalles que te mereces mi amor. Quiero que los traigas puestos hoy. Te amo Pecas, nos veremos más tarde.

Le dio un beso en los labios y salió del dormitorio, dejándola suspirando. Durante años, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron hubo dos cosas que estuvieron claras, Lily odiaba a muerte a James Potter y James Potter, siendo aun muy niño, se había enamorado de Lily Evans. Así de simple. Lily recordó todo lo transcurrido en esos 6 años anteriores a su noviazgo, todas las veces que lo llamo idiota, engreído, mimado, imbécil y otros insultos más. Pero la idiota realmente había sido ella, al no darse cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de James, pues una vez lo aceptó, entiendió que James era el amor de su vida. Miró el hermoso reloj en su muñeca, otro regalo de James, y maldijo…

-¡Demonios!

Se arregló rápidamente y bajo al Gran Comedor. Hoy, luego de 7 años de grandes esfuerzos, sacrificios y triunfos, se graduaba con Honores, un posible Premio Anual, una beca completa para estudiar en San Mungo y comprometida en matrimonio con el hombre de su vida…

* * *

*Annabelle es un personaje de la serie de televisión _The Vampire Diaries_, que dan por el canal CW. Este personaje no tiene nada que ver con la serie, salvo su nombre y el hecho de que sea oriental y la madre del personaje en TVD tambien lo era.

* * *

**_Este es el primer capitulo de la historia espero que les guste y sea de su agrado! dejen sus comentarios!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Entre Nervios & Sonrojos

Capítulo 3 Entre Nervios & Sonrojos…

-Srta. Evans, ya me empezaba a preocupar – dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Disculpe el retraso profesora – dijo Lily bastante avergonzada

- Ande, tome su lugar con sus otros compañeros, el desfile esta por empezar – le dijo la profesora

Lily fue a tomar su lugar junto a Annabelle, James y los otros tres Merodeadores; Sirius, Remus y Peter. Al llegar junto a James, este le guillo un ojo y trató de coger su mano, pero Lily no lo dejó, a lo que James solo rió. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y el imponente sol los golpeó, seguido de una lluvia de aplausos por parte de los padres y demás visitantes que se encontraban en los jardines del Colegio ese día, para celebrar la graduación de sus hijos. En primer lugar salieron los Hufflepuffs, encabezados por la profesora Sprout, la jefa de esa casa. Luego salieron los Slytherins, acompañados por el profesor Slughorn. Después salieron los Ravenclaws, con el profesor Flitwick. Y por último, entre lluvia de vitorreos y aplausos, los Gryffindors, encabezados por una profesora McGonagall que tenía su frente en alto y el pecho hinchado de tanto orgullo.

Fue una ceremonia muy emotiva. Hubo varios oradores, entre ellos profesores, alumnos, ex alumnos, personalidades del mundo de la magia y altos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia. La última premiación fue la de los Premios Anuales. Mucho se especulaba acerca de quienes podrían ser los Premios Anuales de ese año. Tiempo atrás, los Premios Anuales eran exclusivamente para los estudiantes que habían sido electos prefectos en su quinto año en Hogwarts. Pero, desde que el profesor Dumbledore dirigía el Colegio, había cambiado las reglas, todos aquellos que tuvieran el temple y reunieran las características para obtener el Premio Anual, podrían aspirar a él, tampoco serian dos estudiantes dentro de todo el séptimo año, sino seria 2 estudiantes por casa. Además, no se revelaría quienes serian los elegidos el momento de la graduación.

-… ¡y los Premios Anuales para la casa Gryffindor son para nuestro querido James Potter y la Srta. Lily Evans! - dijo el profesor Dublordore con gran entusiasmo y aplaudiendo

-¿Qué tal, Pecas? – le dijo Sirius a Lily

-Estúpido – dijo Lily levantándose junto con James

Al llegar al pasillo principal que conducía al estrado, James, en un gran impulso, tomó la mano de Lily, ocasionando murmullos entre el estudiantado, pitidos por parte de Siruis y Peter, bufidos en Annabelle y un gran sonrojo en Lily. En el colegio, era muy conocida su enemistad desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. James era todo un presumido y prepotente. Lily, en cambio, era recta y conservadora, y no toleraba las bromas que James y sus queridos Merodeadores le gastaban a los demás. Dado todo esto, pocos eran los que sabían de su noviazgo y aun menos los que sabían de su compromiso.

-Srta. Evans, Sr. Potter, muchas felicidades – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, colocando las insignias en sus túnicas – me parece que por partida doble – añadió, sonriendo, en un tono más bajo

-Así es profesor, así es – dijo James con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara más

-Excelente – dijo sonriendo también el profesor Dumbledore – denle un gran aplauso a nuestros Premios Anuales de este año – dijo a los asistentes

Dichas las últimas palabras por parte del Ministro de Magia y el profesor Dumbledore, la ceremonia fue dada por terminada. Entre una multitud de besos, abrazos y algunas lagrimas, Lily y James se separaron para buscar a sus respectivos padres.

-Asi que la pequeña Lily tiene novio. – dijo aluien detrás de Lily

-¡Tuney! – dijo Lily abrazando a su hermana – te he extrañado tanto

-¡Lo dudo! Aunque yo si te he extrañado, ya entiendo porque no has pasado las vacaciones de este ultimo año en casa, ¿eh, picarona?

-No seas graciosa Petunia Evans. – dijo Lily un poco molesta

-No, yo nada mas decía – dijo riendo Petunia

-Hija, estamos tan orgullosos de ti, corazón – dijo la madre de Lily, Violeta – abrazándola

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Qué alegría me da verlos! – dijo abrazándose a sus padres

-No cabemos de orgullo hija. Aprobaste tus exámenes y eres Summa Cum Laude- dijo su padre, John

-Pápa, se llaman EXTASIS, y el Premio Anual no tiene que ver con calificaciones, ya te lo había explicado. – dijo Lily riendo

-No importa, lo que sea. Lo que importa es que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, mi cielo. – dijo Violeta

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben de ser los padres y la hermana de Lily. Mucho gusto, James Potter. – dijo James, detrás de Lily

Lily sintió como la sangre le llegaba a la cabeza. Giro sobre sus talones con una expresión indescifrable, decidida a insultar a James, pero se abstuvo ya que James venía con sus padres

-Encantados hijo- dijo John - ¿Compañero de clases, Lils?

-Si…- dijo Lily pero James no la dejó terminar.

-Su prometido Sr. Evans

Lily miro a James con ganas de asesinarlo, pues ella aun no le había dicho a sus padres que tenia novio, menos que estaban comprometidos.

-¿Prometido?- dijo Violeta con una pequeña sonrisa

-Así es Sra. Evans – dijo James

-Lily, cielo, nonos habías comentado nada en tus cartas. – dijo Violeta, mirando a Lily

"Estas muerto, James Potter, estás muerto y no lo sabes", pensó mirando a James, mientras Petunia reía por lo bajo, ante la situación en la que estaba su hermana.

-Bueno, mamá, es que apenas hemos formalizado. – dijo Lily un tanto nerviosa

-¿Formalizado te refieres a…? - dijo John

-Si – dijo adelantándose un emocionado James – le pedido que se case conmigo. Lily me ha contado que es tradición muggle pedir la mano de la novia al padre, pero como vera, soy un poco apresurado, pero si es necesario lo haré Sr. Evans

-Sí, ya veo que eres bastante apresurado – dijo riendo John

-¡Que mal educado soy! – dijo James – Permítanme presentarles a mis padres, Charlus y Dorea Potter, Mamá, Papá, ellos son los papás de Lily, Violeta, John y esta es su hermana Tuney. Y ella – dijo mirándola con ojos enamorados – ella es Lily, mi futura esposa

-Encantados de conocerlos – dijo Charlus, el papá de James

-El gusto es nuestros señores – dijo John

-Hemos organizado una pequeña cena en nuestra casa. Ya que al parecer vamos a ser familia, sería un placer para nosotros recibirlos en nuestra casa para cenar todos juntos, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Dorea, la madre de James

-Me parece estupendo – dijo emocionando John

-¡Ay Lily! ¡En que lio estas metida! – dijo Petunia por lo bajo

-¡Cállate! James está muerto y aun no lo sabe!- dijo en voz baja Lily

¿Cómo todo esto había sucedido? ¿Por qué James tenía que ser tan impulsivo, por qué? Si habían quedado en que ella hablaría con sus padres primero y después juntos le dirían sobre el matrimonio, ¿Por qué el se había puesto a abrir su bocota?

-Bueno, ya he hablado con el Ministro de Magia y personalmente ha autorizado a que viajemos todos juntos por medio de un traslado – dijo Charlus

-¿Un qué? – pregunto con curiosidad John

-Es un objeto cualquiera que se encanta para que al tocarlo te parezcas en un lugar determinado, papá – dijo Lily

-¿Ustedes conocen al Ministro de Magia? – preguntó con curiosidad Violeta

-Oh, por supuesto, el Ministro de Magia es amigo nuestro desde que estudiamos aquí. Ahora es el jefe de Charlus en el Ministerio de Magia – contestó Dore, sin darle mucha importancia

-Fascinante, deben de ser ustedes muy importantes en este mundo – dijo con admiración Violeta

-Mamá, no seas impertinente – dijo Lily sonrojada

-¡Que va querida! Pregunte lo que quiera, y si, gozamos de cierta importancia, algo de lo que no hacemos aladre ni mi esposo ni yo. Somos personas sencillas, normales, comunes y corrientes, como dirían ustedes los muggles – dijo Dorea

-Si, Lily ya nos explico que significa muggle, persona sin magia, pero no tenemos porque ofendernos por eso, según nos dijo Lily- dijo Violeta dudado

-¡Claro que no! ¡No es nada malo! – dijo Dorea sonriendo

-Bueno, aquí está el traslador – dijo James

-¿Esa vieja tetera? – dijo Petunia

-Tuney, solo agárrala y no te sueltes – dijo Lily, agarrándose de la tetera

-A la cuenta de tres…- dijo Charlus

A la cuenta de tres fue que no iban por el uno y ya habían salido volando por los aires, hasta que segundos después fueron tirados a un jardín. Lily se levanto del suelo, aliso su traje y alzo la vista. Más que una casa, era una gran mansión blanca. De tres niveles, era la casa más hermosa que Lily jamás había visto en su vida.

-Bienvenida mi amor – dijo James, en su oído, abrazándola por la espalda

-Wow, ¿de veras esta es tu casa? – dijo observándola, anonadada

-Bueno, realmente es de mis padres – dijo James, con una pequeña risa

-Es hermosa James – dijo Lily, ignorando el pequeño chiste de James

-Cuando nos casemos, tendremos una aun más hermosa que esta, con un gran jardín para ti – dijo James sonriendo

-Bienvenidos sean – dijo Dorea desde la puerta – vengan, pasen todos. Siéntanse como en su casa. Pueden pasar al salón, la cena será servida en unos momentos

Todos entraron a la casa.

-James, yo necesito hablar contigo a solas – dijo Lily en voz baja

-Claro – dijo levantándose – Papá, ¿No te molestaría atender a los padres y la hermana de Lily un momento? Lily y yo necesitamos tener algunas palabras a solas

-Claro hijo, faltaba menos. ¿Por qué no le muestras el jardín? Allí podrán hablar a gusto en lo que se sirve la cena – dijo sonriendo Charlus

-Gracias Papá - dijo James con una sonrisa.

James se levantó, le ofreció la mano a Lily y se dirigieron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de cristal. James la abrió y dejó que Lily saliera primero. Era un jardín hermoso, donde había diversas clases de flores, creando un aroma exquisito. Habían grandes árboles y quedaba frente a un pequeño lago, en el que juagaban unos cisnes. Parecía un pasaje sacado de algún cuento de hadas.

-Pecas…

* * *

Buenas Noches (o días si me estas leyendo durante el día!). quisiera primero disculparme por la tardanza, pero han sido situaciones que no he podido controlar! Me gustaria saber si ha alguien le esta gustando la historia? Al principio sera un poco bastante lenta, pero son detalles que serán importantes para el transcurso de la historia!Dejenme saber sus opiniones :)


	4. Chapter 4 Todo Estará Bien

Capítulo 4 – Todo Estará Bien

_Aunque al apocalipsis, ante la demanda le falten jinetes _  
_Todo estará bien _  
_Y si empieza otra guerra y los demonios tengan nombre y apellido _  
_Todo estará bien, si estas tú estoy bien _  
_Mi universo esta aquí adentro, donde vives tú y por suerte vivo yo_

-_Todo Estará Bien_ de Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

-No, Pecas nada. Por Merlín, ¿que tienes en la mente, eh? ¿Decirles así a mis padres que estamos comprometidos? ¡Te dije que yo quería decírselos! – dijo Lily muy alterada

-Lily – dijo tranquilamente James, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros – Sé y entiendo que querías decírselos tú, pero, ¿qué te puedo decir? – dijo poniendo cara de inocente – los nervios me traicionaron y no lo pude evitar. Tampoco era como que iba a llegar allí y presentarme como un amigo cuando en realidad – dijo tomando su mano izquierda – somos mucho más que eso – dijo besando el anillo de compromiso

Lily solo bufó.

-Ten calma mi Pelirroja hermosa. Todo está saliendo perfectamente. Mis padres te adoran, sé que los tuyos me amaran, hasta tu hermana se ríe de mis estupideces. Todo estará bien, Lily. En medio de este caos que está atravesando nuestro mundo, todo estará bien – dijo, esta vez, tomándole su rostro con delicadeza

Y cuando James le decía que todo iba a estar bien era, porque realmente, todo iba a estar bien. Se preguntaba desde cuando creía tanto en la palabra de James Potter. "Debe ser el amor", pensó Lily.

-Está bien. Voy a confiar en tu casi buen juicio. He de decir que te subestime un poco. – dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que volvía a Jamesloco – Ahora, hablando de otras cosas, esta casa, de verdad, es hermosa. Parece de un cuento. Sabía que la familia Potter era importante y adinerada, pero todo esto – mirando a su alrededor – todo esto es demasiado.

-Esta casa a pertenecido a mi familia hace ya casi siglo y medio. Cada generación le ha ido añadiendo cosas a su gusto. Parte del legado de la familia Potter ha ido llegando a nosotros de generación en generación. – dijo tratando de restarle importancia, era algo de lo que no debía hablar con Lily, no aun.

-Ya, pero tus padres deben también aportado una gran parte. ¿En qué trabaja tu padre en el Ministerio de Magia? Nunca me haz dicho, ni siquiera hacias aladre de ello cuando estabas en tu época de "soy el niño mimado de papi y mami"– insistió Lily

James, como solo en pocas ocasiones lo hacía, titubeo.

-Lily, no puedo decírtelo. – dijo James

-¿Por qué? ¿Es malo acaso? No debe de serlo, cuando es tan allegado al Ministro. ¿Es un auror?

-No Lily, y por favor, no insistas. Sabes que para ti no tengo secretos, pero esto de verdad no puedo decírtelo, no aun. Confía en mí, mientras menos sepas mejor. Eres lo mas importante en mi vida y no quiero ponerte en riesgo al decirte cosas que es mejor que no sepas. Es mejor que sigas en la ignorancia por el momento. Te prometo explicarte todo depués. – dijo James muy serio

-¿Tiene…? ¿Tiene que ver con Quién-Tú-Sabes? – preguntó Lily algo asustada.

-Lily, ¿no paras de preguntar? – Dijo James riendo.

-¡Pues si no me dices! – dijo Lily enojada.

Dorea los llama desde la puerta.

-¡Chicos! La cena ya está servida!

-Ya vamos mamá. – se volvió hacia Lily – Uff, salvado por la campana de la furia de la Pelirroja – y echo a correr para que Lily no le diera una bofetada

Entre risas y besos llegaron al comedor, donde al ver la manera en que llegaron, los padres de ambos rieron, sus madres suspiraron y Petunia y Siruis, quien llegó mientras estos hablaban en el jardín, se reían por lo bajo. La cena transcurrió sin mayores percances. James y Sirius con sus usuales bromas y chistes, Petunia riéndose de ellos y la cara que ponía Lily, y los Evans y los Potters conociéndose un poco más, hasta que llego el momento de que los Evans partieran a su casa, no sin antes prometer que volverían a cenar otro día. James los acompañó en el Traslador, luego de mil despedidas, dejó a Lily y regresó a su casa.

En el cuarto de Lily, Lily vaciaba a su baúl del Colegio, muy agradecida de ser esta la última vez que lo haría, ya que eso para ella resultaba una tarea muy tediosa. Mientras lo vaciaba, se ponía al día con Petunia.

-No te entiendo Lily, ¿no que no soportabas a Potter?

-Pues Tuney, el amor no entiende esas cosas. Además – dijo con una sonrisa enamorada – del James que conocí aquel 1 de septiembre hace tantos años atrás al James que es hoy mi prometido hay mucha distancia. James ha cambiado mucho, algunas cosas no, pero otras, otras que son más importantes las ha cambiado y para bien.

-Me gusta. Es divertido, alegre. Justo lo que necesitas, Srta. Seriedad. – dijo riendo Petunia

-Tonta-dijo Lily lanzándole un cojín

-Respeta a tu hermana mayor – dijo Petunia, lanzándole el cojín para atrás

-Petunia, respétame tú, si no quieres que te hechice – dijo Lily, sacando su varita y tratando de no reír

-Uuuuyyy si, mira como tiemblo – dijo Petunia, haciendo que temblaba con las manos

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas

-Cuéntame Tuney, ¿Qué has hecho tu? – preguntó Lily a su hermana

-Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Pronto tomare el examen y seré una maestra certificada en todas las de la ley. Y luego… a lo más difícil, buscar trabajo. – dijo Petunia

-Me alegro tanto por ti hermana – dijo Lily abrazándola – ¿Y… el amor?

-Bah, eso no está hecho para mí. – dijo Petunia con cara despreocupada

-Ya te llegará – dijo Lily suspirando – como a mi

-Estoy muy bien así. Con tu boda es suficiente querida hermana – dijo Petunia en son de burla

-Eso no será todavía – dijo Lily algo nerviosa

-Y hablando de todo un poco… ¿Y el grasiento de Snape? – preguntó Petunia

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Lily. Lily no se esperaba que Petunia le preguntara sobre él, Severus Snape, su mejor amigo, desde que era pequeña. Lily Evans y Severus Snape se habían conocido en el vecindario. Severus vivía al final de la calle Hilandera, dos calles después de donde vivían los Evans hacía varios años. Poco más tarde, Lily se enteró de que Severus también era un mago, mestizo, de madre bruja y padre muggle. La vida de Severus fue una muy dura. Su madre se casó con su padre sin decirle que ella era una bruja. Cuando este lo descubrió, sintió desprecio y aberración por su esposa y más por el hijo de ambos que venía en camino, una aberración igual o peor que su esposa, según decía él. La infancia de Severus estuvo llena de maltratos e insultos por parte de su padre, a lo que su madre no decía o hacia nada, solo mirar llorando desde alguna esquina, esperando que le tocara su turno de recibir las palizas y los insultos de su marido. Desde antes de ir a Hogwarts, Lily y Severus siempre habían sido muy unidos, como el hermano y la hermana, respectivamente, que nunca tuvieron. ¡Gran emoción fue la de ellos cuando se enteraron que irían juntos a Hogwarts!

El mayor y principal de los problemas de Lily con James cuando se conocieron era Severus. James y sus queridos Merodeadores siempre molestaban e insultaban a Severus. Ella siempre lo defendía. Durante cinco años, Lily defendió a su amigo a capa y espada de los Merodeadores, hasta esa tarde de principios de junio. Una tarde que Lily jamás en su vida iba a olvidar.

Lily sabía que Severus andaba en malos pasos. Juntillas con gente indeseable. La gente que frecuentaba dejaba mucho que desear. Lily se hacia la ciega a lo que sus demás amistades decía acerca de su mejor amigo. Hasta esa tarde. Lily estaba sentada a la orilla del Lago Negro con Annabelle y otras amigas, mojando sus pies en el lago. Ese día, por fin, habían terminado de tomar sus TIMOS. De momento, se escucho un gran alboroto y risas de parte de los demás estudiantes. Lily y sus amigas fueron a ver qué pasa. James y los Merodeadores, como siempre, le hacían una maldad a Severus. Ella inmediatamente corrió a defenderlo y él, en lugar de agradecerle, le gritó frente todo el colegio "sangre sucia", como llaman los "sangre limpia", o sea los nacidos de magos, a los nacidos de muggles, para alardear frente sus amigos de la casa Slytherin, todos aspirantes a mortifagos. ¡Él la habia llamado sangre sucia! ¡Él que era un mestizo! Eso terminó de romper su amistad.

Fue casi nula su comunicación en los dos años restantes que les quedaron en Hogwarts. Aun menos la fue cuando Lily, después de 6 años, acepto salir con James y ser su novia. Nada más acabaron los exámenes finales, Snape y sus amigos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a unirse a su Señor.

-Lily, te pregunté por Snape. No lo vi en la graduación. – repitió Petunia, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos

-Porque no estaba Tuney. – dijo Liy de manera terminante – Severus y yo ya no nos hablamos desde que salgo con James –mintió Lily, deseando de verdad que esa fuera la razón por la que no se hablan- no se llevan bien – y esa no era una mentira, James y Severus se odiaban a muerte.

-Nunca entendí como eras su amiga – dijo Petunia- Era malvado y siniestro

-Su niñez no fue fácil, lo sabes Tuney. Su papá no lo quería, ni a él ni a su mamá, por lo que era. – dijo Lily con tristeza. Tal vez si su padre lo hubiera querido si su madre se hubiese defendido, las cosas serian diferentes. Tal vez todavía serian amigos.

-¿Y? Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Sigo insistiendo que no era bueno – dijo Petunia

Lily se quedó callada. Por más que le doliera, por más que quisiera gritarle a Petunia que todo lo que decía era mentira, una vil mentira, sabía que no podía hacerlo porque Petunia, sin saberlo, decía la verdad. Lily desconocía a ese hombre en el que se había convertido su amigo. Atrás quedo Sev, su mejor amigo. Ella y él estaban ahora separados más que por el hecho de que ella fuera la prometida de James Potter, mortal enemigo de Severus. Lo que los separaba era el peor de los males, lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, aquel que tenía a comunidad mágica en ascuas. Un ser despreciable, lleno de pura maldad y de ira contra el mundo. Ese era el amo de su amigo Sev.

-Ya Tuney, no quiero seguir hablando de él. – volvió a decir Lily en todo terminante

_Okay, okay. No más pelo grasciento. – dijo Petunia riendo

Lily sonrio. James también llamaba a Severus pelo grasiento.

-¿Qué harás ahora que saliste del colegio? – le preguntó Petunia, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Aun no lo sé. Tengo varias carreras como opción, pero aun no me decido, creo que escojeré la de Sanadora. Es una especie de doctor – dijo ante la cara de interrogativa de Petunia.

-Suena más a enfermera – dijo Petunia con desdén

Lily rió.

-Hay enfermeras en el mundo mágico Tuney – dijo Lily, dando un gran bostezo- Tuney, ha sido un día largo, y aunque me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, el sueño esta venciéndome.

-Bah, no te preocupes, continuaremos hablando mañana. ¡Aun no me cuentas cómo es que James se te declaró, cómo fue su primea cita y cómo te propusó matrimonio! ¡Hasta mañana, hermana! Te quiero mucho y te extrañe demasiado dijo Petunia abrazándola

-Yo también hermana, te quiero – dijo Lily sonriendo

-Que sueñes con Potter – dijo Petunia antes de salir

-¡No, tú también no!-dijo Lily con fastidio pero sonriendo

-¡Te quiero!- dijo Petunia antes de cerrar la puerta

Lily tiró al suelo todas las cosas que había en su cama, se puso su pijama y se acostó pensando en su amigo Severus. Aun se preguntaba qué fue lo que lo llevó a tomar ese camino, que nada bueno le traería. "¡Es un Slytherin Lily! ¡Era algo lógico!", pensó, regañándose así misma. Trato de quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, pensando en su prometedor futuro, junto con James, un futuro brillante. A pesar de ser una bruja, ella daba gracias a Dios todas las noches, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Dio gracias por la suerte que tenía, ya que más feliz no podía estar. A pesar de todas las situaciones en las que el mundo mágico se encontraba, eso para ella era como una realidad alterna, lejos de ella y de James y de lo que tenía, esa guerra a ellos no les afectaría.

Era en eso en lo que se equivocaba…

* * *

**Hola Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Este capítulo me salió mas largo de lo que pensaba! Les pido disculpas por los erros gramaticales y de edición, son la 1:18 am en mi país, Sali de mi trabajo a las 12:00am, estoy muerta del sueño!**

**He de decir que en esta historia, a diferencia de otras, Petunia no odia a su hermana ni a sus padres, al contrario, la relación entre ellos es excelente, algo que será de importancia más adelante, pues Lily confía demasiado en su hermana.**

**La canción de Arjona la pueden buscar por Youtube, es simplemente bella!**

**Se me cuidan mucho, gracia por los favorites y los follows !**


	5. Chapter 5 La Orden De Fénix

He olvidado escribirlo en capítulos anteriores…

Nada de esto me pertenece, parte de la trama y los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling & Warner Brothers

* * *

Capítulo 5-La Orden del Fénix

James Potter se encontraba en el comedor, leyendo distraídamente _El Profeta_. Asesinatos, desapariciones y caos era la orden del día en el mundo mágico, desde que lord Voldemort había iniciado esta estúpida guerra por el control del poder en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra. Poco o nada se sabía de Voldemort, solo que, al parecer, un día se despertó con la absurda idea de _tratar de conquistar al mundo_ (*).

James miró su reloj de oro, un regalo de sus padres por su cumpleaños número 17. James esperaba a su querido Sirius, con quien había quedado para ver unos apartamentos. Al parecer, ya Sirius estaba harto de las excentricidades de su querida madre y estaba dispuesto a irse de su casa. James le ofreció la suya, como era de esperar, pero Sirius la rechazó, diciendo que era hora de independizarse.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más joven James? – preguntó la muchacha de servicio

-No Andrómeda, puedes retirarte. En cuanto llegue Sirius, me iré, no sé a qué hora regrese, por si mis padres preguntan. – respondió James

-Si joven. Vaya con cuidado, está peligroso el ambiente haya afuera. – le aconsejó Andrómeda

-Gracias Andrómeda – dijo James, sin prestarle mucha atención

La joven se perdió por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, dejando a James solo. Minutos después, se escuchó la campana de la puerta principal.

-Llegas tarde mi querido Canuto – dijo James, abriéndole la puerta y dándole un caluroso abrazo

-Ni que tuvieras mucho que hacer hoy – dijo Sirius riendo, dirigiéndose al comedor y tomando asiento

-Bueno, después que terminemos de ver tu dichoso apartamento, quiero ir a visitar a Lily

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuándo tú doblegado por una mujer? Vamos, no seas baboso. No morirás por unas horas sin ver a tu adorada Pecas y pasas tiempo de calidad con tu hermano.

-Sabes que fue amor a primera vista. Seis años Canuto, ¡seis años! Seis años pensando que tenía algo con el grasiento de Quejicus y cuando me empezaba a dar por vencido, por fin se me dio con Lily. ¿Crees que quiero desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo, tiempo que puedo invertir estando con ella por andar viendo apartamentos de soltero contigo?

-Lo sé, Cornamenta – dijo Sirius riendo-pero ya tranquilo mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mas temprano regresaremos para ir a ver a tu adorada Pecas.

-Pues apurémonos – dijo James levantándose del comedor

-Sobre los apartamentos, debo decirte que te he mentido. No iremos a ver apartamentos hoy.

-Serás…

-James, quiero que me acompañes a una cita que tengo

-Apartes quieres que vaya de chaperón, eres increíble Canuto

-Sí, claro, de chaperón a una cita que tengo con Albus Dumbledore… Si me parece que ya quiero enamorarlo.

-Bueno… las malas lenguas siempre han dicho….

-Sí, pero yo estoy 200% seguro que me encantan las chicas, así que totalmente descartado.

James simplemente rio

-¿Dónde quedaste con él?

-Por extraño que parezca, en Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿Cabeza de Puerco?

-Ya sabes cómo es de extraño el Profesor Dumbledore

-Bueno, solo espero que sea rápido. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-He hablado con Dumbledore hace algunos días. Voy a unirme a su ejército contra Voldemort, la Orden de Fénix. James – dijo Sirius muy serio, demasiado serio para llamarlo James, ya que siempre lo llamaba por su apodo- encerrados en el colegio jamás nos pudimos ni siquiera imaginar la gravedad de todo eso. Cada segundo que pasa, Voldemort se hace más fuerte. Han pasado muchas cosas, desapariciones, muertes, torturas y más. Gente bajo la maldición _Imperius_…

-Canuto – dijo James, interrumpiéndolo- para eso está el Ministerio, para eso están los aurores…

-Marionetas del Ministerio. El Ministerio esta tan cerca de atraparlo así como los Chudley Cannons de ganar esta temporada, a mil años luz. El Ministro cuenta las cosas a su antojo, a su conveniencia y claro, le conviene que la gente crea que están cerca de atraparlo, para que no reine el caos y la desesperación. Dumbledore piensa que hay infiltrados de Voldemort dentro del Ministerio.

-No sé Sirius… todo esto me parece una absurda locura –dijo James, no muy convencido

-¿Quieres casarte con Lily? ¿Formar una familia con ella?- dijo Sirius en un último intento de razonar con James

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Y este es el mundo que le quieres ofrecer a tus hijos? ¿A Lily? Un mundo donde no pueda salir de la casa, donde hasta estudiar en Hogwarts será también un peligro dentro de muy poco, ¿Ese es el mundo que quieres para tu familia?

-Claro que no

-Entonces – dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla – mueve tu trasero y vamos a donde Dumbledore. Escucha lo que nos va a decir. Dumbledore tiene planes, ideas muy sensatas, conoce a Voldemort más que ningún otro ser en este mundo. ¡Todos juntos lo podremos vencer! Ya tendrás tiempo para ser un digno hijo de tus padres y estudiar

-Lo pensaré – dijo James no muy convencido- Y ni una palabra de esto a Lily, o te dejo sin herederos Sirius Black

-¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa amenaza? Tranquilo, no le diré nada, pero ya sabes cómo es, va a empezar a sospechar, y en cuanto sepa, va a querer entrar también.

-Yo aun no he decidido nada…

-¿Cuánto más vamos a pretender que si ya has tomado una decisión?- dijo abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín

-No lo he decidido. Y el que ella se una ni pensarlo. Yo no puedo exponerla a esa clase de peligros

-James, Lily no es una niña ni una muggle. Es una bruja, una bruja extraordinaria. Ella no se va a quedar sentada en una casa como esta, mientras tú te juegas la vida.

-Eso lo veremos después

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron. Al cabo de unos segundos arribaron a Hogsmeade. Desde lejos se podía ver el Castillo de Hogwarts. A James le entró nostalgia al recordar todo lo vivido entre esos muros, su paso a convertirse en animagos, todas las bromas gastadas a Severus Snape, los desplantes de Lily, su primera cita, su primer beso

-Vamos Cornamenta, quita esa cara de tarado y vamos a Cabeza de Puerco.

Se dirigieron a Cabeza de Puerco. Al entrar ya el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba allí. De hecho, además del tabernero y del profesor Dumbledore no había nadie más allí…

-¡Ah! ¡Querido Sirius!- estrechándole la mano a Sirius- Veo que ha invitado al Sr. Potter a nuestra reunión. Bien, mientras más seamos, mejor.

-Arrastrado seria un término más correcto Profesor. – dijo James estrechándole la mano también

-No creo que haya sido arrastrado – dijo Dumbledore sentándose – algo debe de haberlo motivado. La Srta. Evans, quizás.

-Profesor, le he estado hablando de la Orden a James, y él quiere unirse a nosotros – dijo Sirius firmemente

-Canuto, dije que lo pensaría

-Sin embargo, yo debo insistir, ¿Qué lo mueve a usted estar aquí? – preguntó Dumbledore

-Lily, por supuesto, y la idea de formar una familia con ella.

-Y dígame Sr. Potter…

-James, por favor

-James, ¿ella también está al tanto de todo esto? ¿Qué opina ella al respecto?

-Verá Profesor, Canuto me acaba de decir apenas, cuando le digo que me ha arrastrado aquí es porque, literalmente, me ha traido arrastras, con engaños si se puede decir – dijo James mirando a Sirius, quien reia de lo lindo ante lo que su amigo decía – Por lo que aun no le comento y no está en mis planes hacerlo, de unirme a la Orden.

-Permíteme aconsejarte – dijo Dumbledore, seriamente - Tomas una mala decisión, hijo. Veras, conozco a Lily, igual que tú la conoces muy bien. Y te conozco a tu también. Y piensas que ella no podrá con esta carga. Quieres protegerla, y piensas que dejándola en la ignorancia es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Pero mi estimado James te equivocas. Dejándola en la ignorancia solo crearás más problemas. Ella es una bruja de un talento excepcional, además es una joven fuerte y guerrera, que ha tenido que dejar cosas y personas que amaba demasiado por otras que amaba más, y tu bien lo sabes

-Lo sé – dijo sonriendo y sintiéndose lleno de orgullo de que alguien que no fuera él mismo hablara tan hermoso de su prometida – pero ese no es precisamente el problema. Al yo decirle, ella se va querer unir y eso yo no lo puedo permitir. Yo no quiero exponerla a ningún tipo de peligro.

-Creo que la Srta. Evans es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar esa decisión. No tomes decisiones por ella James, al final del día no te traerán nada bueno. En mi opinión y por lo que veo en la opinión de Sirius también, no debes ni mentirle ni ocultarle nada. El trabajo en la orden es uno ultra secreto, muy arriesgado y es mejor que ella sepa lo que estás haciendo a que se imagine cosas que no son, ya conoces bien como son las mujeres y las historias que puede tejer su mente. Si piensas convertirla en tu esposa y en la madre de tus 7 hijos, me parece que escuche en algún lado – James abrió los ojos tan grande que parecía que se le querían salir de las orbitas, ¿Cómo Dumbledore sabía todo eso? – no debes tener secretos para con ella ni debe haber mentiras entre ustedes. Estoy seguro que ella no las tendrá contigo.

-Cornamenta, el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón. Será peor si le ocultas a Lily algo de esta magnitud. Ya sabes cómo se pone Pecas cuando se enoja.

-Lo pensaré

-Eso está mejor – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sonriendo – Como nuevos miembros de la Orden, debo ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Sirius como me sugeriste, puse infiltrados en el Ministerio. Y si, efectivamente, Voldemort también los tiene, gente tan sádica como él. Tengo mis sospechas, creo que los Malfoy se han unido a sus filas, así como los Lestrange, los hermanos y tu querida prima Bellatrix. Sospecho que el mismísimo Ministro está bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius. Las cosas no van mejor cada minuto que pasa. Cada vez más personas desaparecidas, muertes extrañas y aunque el Ministerio no quiere que nadie se entere y esta "tratando" de controlar la situación, ya se les está saliendo de las manos. Me he puesto en contacto con Bartemius Crouch y luego de conversar, nuestro mayor temor es que los muggles se den cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. El me sugirió poner al tanto al Primer Ministro muggle, lo que me parece una excelente idea pero el problema es que el único que lo puede contactar es el Ministro de Magia, y como no sabemos en qué bando está realmente, aun no se ha podido alertar.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, Profesor?- preguntó James. Ya era un hecho, ya estaba adentro

-El joven Sirius tiene una misión, nada fácil. De usted Sr. Potter requiero otra cosa, no por menos peligrosa…

Se quedaron hablando con Dumbledore una hora y media más, afinando detalles de las misiones que fueron asignadas.

-Sin más que decir, fue un placer haber compartido este rato con ustedes. Sobra decir que todo lo que hablamos aquí es altamente confidencial. La Orden de Fénix no existe. Lo que tuvo lugar aquí fue una linda tarde entre hidromiel y whisky de fuego entre dos buenos ex alumnos y su viejo profesor

Ambos asistieron, estrecharon las manos con Dumbledore a modo de despedida y salieron de Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿A qué juegas Albus? ¿Esos dos? A penas son dos adolescentes graduados, que escribían los baños de mi pub. Exiges mucho y das tan poco

Albus Dumbledore se giró hacia un tabernero que lo miraba con ojos furiosos.

-Abeforth, estos muchachos tienen potencial…

-¿No crees que están en edad de hacer algo más provechoso con sus vidas, en vez de estar jugando a los héroes junto a ti? – dijo Abeforth furioso

-¿En cuál futuro? Solo trato de construir un mundo mejor para todos

-Sí, claro, eso yo ya lo había escuchado antes – dijo Abeforth, con dolor y enojo

-Entiendo todo el odio que sientes hacia mí, me lo merezco y esta vida no me dará para arrepentirme y enmendar mis errores.

-¿Enmendar tus errores?- dijo Abeforth con coraje- Hay errores que simplemente no puedes enmendar, ni en esta vida, ni en mil vidas mas. Tu arrepentimiento no le devolverá la vida a Ariana. Que Grindelwald se esté pudriendo en Nurmengard no le devolverá la vida. Que derrotes al El señor Tenebroso jamás borrará lo que pasó esa tarde.

-Lo sé Abeforth. Yo mejor que nadie que no lo hará – dijo Dumbledore triste y dolido por las palabras de Abeforth, pero se las merecía – Sé que no le devolverá la vida. No me hace sentir mejor tampoco. Pero, si puedo salvar vidas, vidas que pueden acabar por el egoísmo y las ansias de poder de un solo individuo, si puedo salvar a todas esas víctimas como lo fue Ariana esa tarde, lo hare Abeforth, si está en mis manos lo hare

Abeforth se quedo observándolo, un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Espero que así sea. Y si es así, yo te ayudare hermano mío…

* * *

Hola ! No pensé que tardaría tanto en actualizar y de verdad lo siento. Espero les guste el capítulo, me esmere para hacerlo :). Como siempre disculpen los errores de gramática, acentuación y puntuación que puedan haber. Gracias por los alerts y favorites, me agradaría mucho que algun me dejara algun review diciéndome como va la historia :)

Buenas noches, tardes o días, dependiendo cuando y desde donde lo lean !


End file.
